The present invention is directed to the provision of topical antibiotic pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of ophthalmic, otic and nasal infections, particularly bacterial infections, and to methods of treating ophthalmic, otic and nasal infections by applying those compositions to the affected tissues. The compositions and methods of the invention are based on the use of a new class of antibiotics. The compositions of the present invention may also contain one or more anti-inflammatory agents.
The use of quinolone antibiotics to treat infections represents the current state of the art in the field of ophthalmic pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment. For example, a topical ophthalmic composition containing the quinolone ciprofloxacin is marketed by Alcon Laboratories, Inc. under the name CILOXAN™ (Ciprofloxacin 0.3%) Ophthalmic Solution. The following quinolones have also been utilized in ophthalmic antibiotic compositions:
QuinoloneProductManufacturerOfloxacinOCUFLOX ™AllerganNorfloxacinCHIBROXIN ™MerckLomefloxacinLOMEFLOX ™Senju
The foregoing quinolone antibiotic compositions are generally effective in treating ophthalmic infections, and have distinct advantages over prior ophthalmic antibiotic compositions, particularly those having relatively limited spectrums of antimicrobial activity, such as: neomycin, polymyxin B, gentamicin and tobramycin, which are primarily useful against gram negative pathogens; and bacitracin, gramicidin, and erythromycin, which are primarily active against gram positive pathogens. However, despite the general efficacy of the ophthalmic quinolone therapies currently available, there is a need for improved compositions and methods of treatment based on the use of antibiotics that are more effective than existing antibiotics against key ophthalmic pathogens, and less prone to the development of resistance by those pathogens.
There is an even greater need for effective topical compositions and methods for treating otic and nasal infections, particularly bacterial infections. The use of oral antibiotics to treat otic infections in children has limited efficacy, and creates a serious risk of pathogen resistance to the orally administered antibiotics.
Ophthalmic, otic and nasal infections are frequently accompanied by inflammation of the infected ophthalmic, otic and nasal tissues and perhaps even surrounding tissues. Similarly, ophthalmic, otic and nasal surgical procedures that create a risk of microbial infections frequently also cause inflammation of the affected tissues. Thus, there is also a need for ophthalmic, otic and nasal pharmaceutical compositions that combine the anti-infective activity of one or more antibiotics with the anti-inflammatory activity of one or more steroid or non-steroid agents in a single composition.